Affection Given
by Magical Muffin Ride
Summary: There really wasn't anything she could do. Just because you wanted to slice into someone didn't mean you were able too. Still, as he held her close, she really wished she could just tear into his throat with her blunt teeth. Darkfic. Fem!Naruto. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Unbetaed and still rough drabble. Needed to write something not-nice so here it is. Fem!Naruto getting lickles from a demon. If you want more, just ask and I'll probably add it since I've plotted it kinda. Thanks for reading!**

 **Warnings: Gore, Violence, Eye Gore, quick thought of rape, nothing happy**

* * *

She faced him with nothing more than a narrow blade and venom in her blood. All he had given in return was a warm smile and fingers dripping with gore.

There were streaks now across her face where those fingers dragged across skin. Thick clumps in her hair as he whispered into her ears. Now, he had given a delicate nip atop her nose. He was more gentle than she thought it could be. As his siblings indulged themselves with her friends, he was nuzzling their faces together and almost purring. This beast who was so feared by those other ones, was trying his best not to hurt her.

There was the image of him digging into Sakura still fresh in her mind. The way he grinded his teeth against the twitching organs. It flashed again in her mind.

Naruto clenched her jaw and yanked back from his grip. Before her shaking muscles could fail, she raised the blade and sliced into his side. It tore through his robe, but only thick clumps of sand met the blade. Even when she dug the blade in further, she wasn't met with anything else. At wits end, she gave a choked sob and let him pry her fingers from the pommel. There wasn't even pain evident when he tugged the blade free and tossed it aside. Even as she messily dug her fingers into the wound, only more sand poured out. It had all been a dumb worthless attempt.

Naruto wanted him dead. Lying on the ground wracked with spasms as organs draped over his waist. Choking on his own eyes and forced to pop them between teeth just to breathe. All she wanted was for him to feel pain like the others. Sasuke was dead. So was Sakura. So were the other four 'gifted' amongst the other siblings. Screaming bloody messes. For no reason other than laughs and disgusting urges.

The sand inside him was warm now. It scraped against her hand as she struggled to harm him. Even when arms pulled her closer she only sank her teeth into his neck in a mindless frenzy. Sand filled her mouth and Naruto drew back with a screech.

Her upper arm was within him now. She felt the skin around her nails tear and bleed as the beast only licked at her forehead.

He tucked her in his heavy robes and made those ridiculous noises again. Coos and soft rumbles coupled with another few laps over her temple. For a moment, she was reminded of a mother dog calming a puppy.

You're safe. I'm here. Feed and sleep. _Nothing will hurt you_.

When her arm had sunk in up to her elbow, the sand finally reacted. Churning, it forced out the limb and stopped up the wound. As it settled, Naruto found it hard to even find where the wound had been. His fingers ran over her raw skin and sent shudders of pain through her body. She offered no resistance as he lifted up the shaking hand and sucked the blood from her fingertips. His tongue lathed against them and she could feel how sharp his teeth were. Yet, they only held her and did nothing more than prick.

Naruto's legs finally buckled. The dash of bravery she had felt had left her a muddled mess of terror and anxiety. The arm around her waist held her quivering body up as he finished his administrations. The fingers came out dripping with thick saliva tinged with red, yet she was too tired to be disgusted by anything anymore.

He lowered her down to the floor and curled his thin body around her. She dizzily noticed that he was nude under the robe and Naruto couldn't bring herself to care. Maybe she would be lucky and he was into corpses. That would be the only upside to any of this mess anymore.

He fussed with the cloth, adjusting it till it covered her too, and pressed her flush against his chest. Despite being filled with sand, his body burned at the same heat as hers and felt just as solid. As he cradled her head, she took a moment to listen for a heartbeat. Just something to make him seem mortal. Assurance that he could die.

There was nothing. She wasn't sure if that made her happy or not.

* * *

 **dun. again, if you liked it let me know and i'll add more. it'll probably be romance too. or well, not-happysweet romance at least.**

 **thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyo, chapter two. i wanted to apologize for the short paragraphs, i write this on my phone and it messes up my perspective of paragraph length. it's rough. again, this is ROUGH and quick. this is just more to get back into writing. no beta and lighter editing. so, enjoy it. now for-**

 **WARNINGS:** **gore, vomit, anxiety, implied rape*, heavy vore, character death**

 ***there won't be detailed rape in this story. doubt they'll be even sex. but, its def implied further down so watch out. just a sentence tbh.**

* * *

It would be easy to place all the blame on her uncle. Just point the finger and curse his name until she fully believed in it. But, her uncle hadn't placed the book in her hands and flipped open the pages. Nor did he forcibly make her draw out the overlapping mess of circles and lines on the cement floor.

Naruto had done it all. Lighting the candles and opening an old sore to spill blood. Just enough to drip onto the floor of course. Uncle hadn't done any of that for her.

All seven of them had burned a strand of hair and pledged themselves. Laughing mostly, with Sasuke scoffing and Hinata shaking, and wanting what Naruto said was promised.

A dumb party game was all it was. Something she had dug out from the mess of her uncles basement. It was written on the back of an old ad for a strip club in Missouri and labeled, 'gotta try this later'.

 _"At least its not a dildo," Sakura had quipped._

 _"Nah, he probably used a pickled dick," Kiba shot back with a leer._

Naruto let them. The man was dead and was a shit person anyways. The only reason he ever lived there was because her dad felt sorry for him. They weren't even related!

So, she let loose a flurry of insults about the man as she set up. From his vanity about his skin to the ridiculous laugh he had. How his fingers would twiddle when he talked and the one time he was so drunk he called her Tsunade.

Of course, she didn't mention that he had sobbed openly on her that time. Mumbling how he was sorry for not getting her and Jiriaya back from 'them'. At the time, Naruto just focused on his glossy hair and waited it out. She didn't care about what he was talking about in any way or form at the time.

It figured that the moment she did care, it wouldn't matter anymore.

The beast-or demon maybe-had taken up grooming her. She was seated across his lap like a child as he picked at the disgusting state of her hair. Nails scratched at her scalp as he would section off hair before drawing it between his lips.

He would then proceed to lick it clean. Much like the cat her mom had owned.

Sakura would screech about how unsanitary it was and gag. Naruto couldn't push herself to even care past hoping he choked. At least while he was occupied she could think about important things.

If she tried to draw blood, only sand would gush out and clot over any wound instantly. Not just that, if he had felt any pain he was covering it well. Which left trying to tear into him from a mental approach.

As he gingerly nibbled on her hair, Naruto realized that was impossible. The beast was already mental. With a taste for blood at that.

The little joke made her remember Sakura. Remember how it felt to see that yes, a full head could fit in a chest cavity after you cracked open the sternum. After all, his face had been shoved in there as he noisily slurped at the organs.

Sakura had died as she tried to remove his head. Naruto could recall vividly how the arm muscles strained against the demons head before slackening. As the girls eyes met, Naruto could see how they were already clouded over. Her friend was past pain and was only running on instinct.

In the end, those hands had stayed tangled in his hair in a mockery of affection.

She lurched from his lap, losing a lock of hair, and hunched over the carpet. The cheap burritos from lunch had already come up twice followed by the beer. That didn't mean her stomach was empty. Bile rose and splattered from her lips, leaving a burn scorching down her throat. Naruto choked on the slime and tried to force down the sobs that tore through her. All she managed to do was have her stomach cramp in on itself.

An arm wrapped around her torso and twisted her body so another could lift her legs. Her eyes watched as the scenery melted around them and stilled into her room. Other than the wavering colors, nothing was out of place.

He laid her onto the futon and arranged the shabby blanket over her bare legs. Naruto kicked it off like a child. When he tried to dab at her sore lips she bit and tore at his sleeve. Just having his touch made her spine curl and her stomach twitch. The smile given to her was of a weary fondness at her actions. The same given to a restless infant or a kitten knocking it's bowl over in a fit.

"I hate you," she croaked, "just fucking die."

The demon gave her nose a small lick and arranged her hair.

"What do you even want? Are you getting off with this crap? Do you- _why are you doing this?"_

She wanted to scream till her voice cracked. He had talked before when this mess had started. Not much and his voice was soft, but he had used words! Now it was like he had regressed.

 _"I will take these three. You two fight over the rest."_

Everyone was probably dead. The other two demons were jeering and chomping at the bit to get started. Arguing about which ones to get like they were different cuts of pork.

 _"You know I love breast meat. Let me take the girls."_

He kneeled by the mattress and leaned his chin on the edge. Just watching her lay there and take in gulps of air like it was a fascination to behold. At first she tried staring back before those empty eyes just unnerved her. Like fat slices of sea glass. No emotion or even sentience shining in that flat gaze.

Naruto chose to stare straight up instead. The ceiling was a swirling miasma of cheap stars tacked up and something far more organic that seeped in from the edges. It really just made her want to hurl.

Too bad since closing her eyes made her experience everything all over again. Like a type of 'fuck you' replay from karma. So, she tried to plot again.

"I'm going to kill you, don't forget," she whispered to the ceiling, "I'll just channel Shikamaru and squat down. Pull some miracle out like an anime hero and rip your face off."

He made an odd rattling noise in the back of his throat. For a moment she took it as a threat-she wanted a threat-and glanced sideways to him.

The rattles kept sounding as his nails dug into the woven fabric. As they pulled out, they popped and left sizeable holes in the weave. Then, he repeated it.

The smile was back.

He was enjoying this. Listening to her talk about killing him was just tickling his fancy and proved great entertainment for the beast.

He rose from his crouch and she heard those knees crack when he did. One leg swung over her waist and Naruto tried to fling herself off when she realized what he was doing. The beast tried to tug her back by her shirt front and the thin fabric tore easily. So, he settled for hooking a finger into her bra and used that instead. It still snapped even as he pulled her back into place.

Her scream sounded between clenched teeth as he pinned her arms. Only loose cups covered her breasts and his robe was still open and- _oh God_ -he was leaning down to lick at her neck _she didn't want this just kill her first he kept shushing and his hand was-_

"Gaara."

The change was instant. His hand slammed down over Naruto's mouth and he rose up straight. The robe slipped from his shoulders and puddled around his narrow hips as he gazed at the speaker. No more soft edges or tender glances. Fuck, she could feel the anger boiling off him.

Naruto glanced over. Then squeezed her eyes shut.

It was the woman. One of the first ones to welcome them after the ritual. Standing just a few feet away and directly contrasting with the demon above Naruto.

Robe tied and pressed. Hair slicked into tied bunches and she clutched a fan in each hand. The same way she looked before as she claimed Shikamaru and Ino both. Maybe that meant-

"I'm done with mine."

Of course not. Naruto tried to bite at the hand and met with sand.

"Oh?" The woman noticed her, "I'm surprised. You're usually done first brother. Maybe you're the lolly-gagger now instead of that idiot."

Naruto heard slipper clad feet pad closer. The hand over her mouth stiffened; nails dug dangerously into her flesh.

"Unless, you picked her to spread it. Kankuro only picks idiots so that's a welcome change. Maybe she'll help get a better grouping next time."

To...spread it? What? She peeked up through a watery cloud of tears and watched his face for a clue. There was nothing but indifference in his still face. When he parted his lips and spoke, Naruto almost couldn't believe it.

"Bother him with that", he rasped, "she's mine to deal with as I please. Make him stop rutting like an animal and hurry with it if you care that much."

"So, is she-"

" _Leave_."

Naruto could run her tongue over his nails now. They had pierced through her cheek like it was butter and for a moment she barely felt it. It was more like getting a quick needle through her ear than anything else.

There was a slight breeze and his body relaxed. The woman-sister was gone and only left a name behind.

As he plucked his nails out, the pain awoke fresh in her face and Naruto screamed behind gritted teeth. She watched his lips twist into a grimace even as he sloppily sucked the blood from his nails.

Like she expected, he leaned in to lap up the trickling blood. She spat blood and watched with satisfaction as it splattered over his nose.

Gaara.

A name she could give to him. It made the beast above her all the more solid. A handle attached to something she couldn't even hurt.

As he pinned her face so he could clean it, she felt a calmness wash over her. Shikamaru would call it shock from everything that had happened. It made it easier to think at least.

She could figure this out.

* * *

 **still got no set plot with this save for background stuff. so, gonna just go with what sounds okay. but if you got a question or suggestion please let me hear it! next chapter we find out more about this weird uncle! WHO EVER COULD IT BE?**

 **lmao**


	3. Chapter 3

**new chapter ! even rougher than the others ! wow !**

 **unbetad and rough as always. the uncle is orchi of course and he's not fun. no one has fun. also, this mess has plot points from a series I read. if you guess the lame series then uh-i guess you tell me what you want to see in this story and I'll do it. or something .**

 **WARNINGS:gore, child harm, violence**

 _Naruto was seven and stood at the landing of the basement stairs. In front of her, less than five feet away, was her uncle clad in loose cotton clothing and blood streaming down his left arm. Around his feet was a painted mess of circles and lines._

 _In front of them both, was a_ _ **monster**_ _._

 _Its body was a hulking mass that shifted and churned as if hands were constantly molding it. Thick cracks crossed over it; ooze slipping out and pulsing blue with it's own glow._

 _She met its gaze. The same glow running down from it's empty sockets and tracing a drooling maw. There was still life flicking in those depths and she felt her voice dry and wither before it left her hips._

 _Uncle hadn't noticed her there yet, far too focused on what was before him. There was nothing keeping him silent and the words flowed out of him with ease._

 _Give them back. I will give you more to replace what you can give me. Let me have them back within my grasp._

 _His words slithered past her ears as she stared with wide eyes and a slackened jaw. Give what? Was it food? Beasts always tended to want food in the stories._

 _There was a scratching at Naruto's ankle and she jerked it back with a muffled shout. In the dim light, the sand grains glittered like crushed diamonds as it twisted around her bare foot._

 _Uncle still talked, blind to her struggle as more sand curled over her legs. She reached for him wildly and gnashed her teeth at his turned back. Her throat was raw from how hard she tried to scream for him to just look!_

 _Sufficiently tangled, her legs were pulled out from under her. Like a living floor, the sand cradled her fall and spread over her with a hushed whisper. The monster grinned until those empty eyes had creased into slits._

 _The sand thew Naruto forward and almost barreled down her uncle. That drew his notice and the unfamiliar thread of fear in his voice just made her distress sink further in her mind._

 _It wasn't possible for her to know what he said. All she could focus on was a hand reaching out with claws thicker than her waist and tipped like knives. As she sand lifted her, she felt one claw gently lift her chin and rest against the vein that fluttered in her neck._

 _The sound of wind striking against sand. An open trade. A_ _ **claim**_ _._

 _Silence fell. The sand was constricting over her chest and if was difficult getting in a deep breath and Naruto felt faint. She tried to twist to see behind her but the bonds geld fast. Not that it mattered, there were too many tears blurring her vision._

 _"No."_

 _A scraping noise and Naruto fell from the hold to crumple on the cement floor. Before, the thing had filled up the space and dwarfed the two of them. Now, there wasn't even a grain of sand left on her body._

 _Footsteps approached. Like she was far younger, Naruto lifted up her arms to her uncle. A unspoken plea amongst hitching sobs._

 _The arms were ignored and instead he slapped her cheek. Then the other._

 _The last thing she could recall was being hauled up the stairs and being forced to swallow two shiny blue pills._

 _Something to help her forget this dream he told her._

 **Remember**

Gaara had nestled his head in the valley of her breasts. He was lazy eyed and pressed his ear closer over her left breast. Like a child, he soon settled to the soft thuds of her heart.

For Naruto, she decided to just let him. The inflamed throbbing in her face gave ample reason to give him leeway in whatever he desired to do. It was true that he hadn't purposely drew her blood but such an excuse was worthless. Knowing it didn't mend flesh or soothe her fears of him.

Laying there, with legs tangled together, she knew they were a picture of content comfort. Two lovers connecting and all that mess Sakura strived to get in her life.

Fingers brushed over her cheek as Naruto checked for any fresh bleeding. Still clotted and closed thankfully. This bastard had some fetish for licking her clean of-

No. Don't think about that.

Bile still burned in her mouth and she fought to swallow more back down. Gaara showed no interest in sex or anything like it. Even the act of stripping her chest bare was just so he could listen better to her heart. Maybe he was jealous of her having one?

Or had a feti-

That was stupid. _Disgusting_. He was just pushing her in however he wanted and all she could do was joke about perversion. Just because it was easier to think about that rather than what was happening. Maybe she was breaking down. After all, she was feeling calmer than she had been for so long.

Or she was dead. That could be it.

She questioned that aloud and his head lifted up to gaze solemnly at her. Or maybe it was curiously. It was impossible to tell with that stiff face and deaden eyes.

Sighing, she wove her fingers through that bright hair and pressed his head back down. The less she made eye contact the better it was for her in the end. He didn't fight the pressure and just let his nose be squashed against her sternum. Maybe he was a pervert after all; considering Naruto would adore having her face buried in a che-

Flashes of that a similar scenario and Sakura. This time she didn't vomit at least. But, she had to be careful not to remind herself of what had happened. Being stuck in a heap of anxiety and horror wasn't productive for killing someone.

There was a wetness against her skin and she gritted her teeth. Gaara's tongue was going to be the first thing she ripped out. Slap him a few times with the muscle to see how he liked it.

With elbows protesting firmly against it, Naruto propped herself up and twisted towards the edge of the bed. The way Gaara slid onto the floor and sprawled out made a bubble of laughter slip out.

"I'm starting to think," she whispered, "that you're actually a cat."

He let her step over him, keeping a steady eye as she stepped away from the bed. Sand scratched at her bare toes as she crossed the carpet.

"Maybe this is a really bad trip. Just some laced weed."

Gripping the door knob, she let out a shuddering breath. To build up the loose threads of courage and hope that had frayed under this stress.

"I need to wake up."

Naruto twisted the handle and pulled open the door. A wall of packed sand met her. Even as she scraped her fingers across it, only a few grains trickling away from her touch. She already knew she wouldn't break through it.

His robe brushed against her legs and she jumped. There wasn't even footsteps to let her know he was moving. Like he had glided across the floor to set himself right at her back.

"Naruto."

It was the first time he had spoken directly to her. It was softer than how he was before with his siblings. The way her name was said made it seem so much more. Like a treasured secret.

"What do you want?"

The question threw Naruto for a loop. Not because it was an odd question, but for how stupid of one it was. There was so much that she wanted to have. Normality, her friends, for this killing drive to break down into something harmless.

"I want Sasuke", she spat out, "and I want Sakura. I want my friends back you fucker."

There was no answer from Gaara. She hoped wildly that he wouldn't answer it and just ignore her again. Nails traced around the back of her neck and moved over her shoulder. They drew lines connecting the freckles that dotted her skin before clamping down.

She was turned around to face Sasuke.

Beautiful _Sasuke_ with his coal eyes and thin lips. A sharp nose and even that ridiculous cleft in his chin. Dark hair drifted down into his face as he gave a smile that did not fit quite right.

Naruto screamed.

Cracks appeared in the boys face as sand drifted and smoothed itself again. More along the chin. Wider eyes. Freckles showing over the nose line like stars.

A round face with a pert nose and full cheeks. Color lightened and bloomed into soft green and a petal pink shade. The same smile stayed upon Sakura's face.

Naruto swiped a cheap softball award from a shelf and bashed the heavy base square in that face. The corner sunk into the nose easily enough, but like before there was nothing but sand.

Twice. Thrice. She lost count for each time she swung it into that mass of sand. Each time, another feature would crumple into a lump on the carpet.

When her fingers started to cramp, she released the impromptu weapon. It landed with a soft thump and cracked in two. She could see along the edges how the illusion faded away and crumbled into-

 _sand_.

The rest of his body didn't last long. Clumps would slide off and build up amongst his feet. First the arms sliding off neatly and spreading cracks into his shoulders and neck. The torso splitting down the middle and each side falling after each other. When it seemed like his legs would be left standing, she kicked them down.

Even the robe wasn't anything else.

As the color faded from around her and the sound of dry wind filled her ears, Naruto wept.

Even when the true form of the demon pulled her close she let it cradle her in it's hold.

What did it matter anymore.

—-

 **what an end. not enough licking. mobile posting is haaaaarrrrrd.**


	4. Chapter 4

**wow, 'nother chapter. starting to get a rut in these tbh, start out a little hope then just crush it. whateve.**

 **in regards to the first chapter and the possibility of romance i just wanted to say that there will be none. zero. the affection gaara has is not romantic and maybe in this chapter it becomes more clear of how he views naruto. in regards to no romance, i will state there won't be sex. nada. sorry (kinda)**

 **it does get a bit erotic a bit down tho if you squint and don't mind drool. mister lickers has a drool problem.**

 **warnings: eye horror, self harm, general harm**

 **unbeta'd and rough as always**

* * *

Gaara formed himself from the remains of the illusion. It built upon his from till he towered over her and could curl his hands over her body.

Naruto felt her despair lighten as he lifted her up in his palm.

She clung to his flesh like a limpet; driven by a heavy need to just feel anything solid under her hands. And this true form was able to give her that.

The only sand she felt was nothing more than a fine coating over a roughened layer of skin. It felt like a dry callus when it scraped over her and she had to fight down a trill of hope.

This was his **actual body**. There was warmth boiling deep inside that she could feel. Even a steady thumping over the veins of his hands told of a heart. Grinning with lips pulled back, she shouted up at him as his hands lifted her.

"You ulgy sand-fucker! You're dead!"

A familiar rattle shook his body and made her unsteady footing all the worse. Gaara's head, so large she now realized, dipped down closer to her and gave a grin.

His teeth could wear her arm like a sleeve and still be tight fit. This true form was so much larger than what uncle had summoned on that day long ago. It dampened the hope she had.

Still, she punched him. A solid hit right in his nose that sent tremors running through her bones. As she stumbled back from the momentum pain laced up her arm.

Gaara gave a small sniffle. Then, now a familiar punishment, the thick slimy muscle slid between his lips. Despite her shrieks, it ran over her stomach and chest to curl under her chin.

Vomit rose at the feeling. She swallowed it back down for later. Like when she could aim it into that empty eye socket.

Another lick, this one curling around her waist. Naruto wrenched away and snapped her teeth at his face. It was a feral response and she felt ridiculous that she had even done it. Even more when he just gave a soft murmur. Not even words anymore, just a pleasant him.

One claw curled against her back and she let herself lean into it. It was better than the ' _grooming_ ' he did anyways. Ugh.

The noises and how pleased he looked was starting to grate at what was left of nerves. Not like there was anything that she could say for him to stop doing it. If there was, she would shout it till her lips bled.

To distract herself, Naruto gazed out at the flat expanse that surrounded them. Sand shimmered like silk under a grey sky. There was no sun to shed light over them, but there was no lack of it above them.

Shielding her eyes, she peered for something that jutted out against the horizon to break up the empty landscape. Nothing.

A clawtip delicately scored the skin of her back and she almost fell off the hand from surprise of it. Righting herself, she glanced back at Gaara. He had been staring again.

"Stop it. You're worse than a kid."

The claw brushed over her shoulder and came close to her injured cheek. She ducked from it and let him instead play with her still sticky hair.

Fingers curled tighter over her crouched body and he shifted back to sit his rump on the sand. From between fingers, she watched the tail curl around his legs. As the fingers lowered, she watched the tail tip dig itself into the sand.

His hand was lower now, and Naruto took the opportunity before that changed. Slipping between fingers, she let herself fall the rest of the way down. The sand caught her feet even before she landed.

She braced for the makeshift shackles to ensnare her tighter and was elated when they remained loose. Figuring that was enough permission, she kicked her feet free and took a few steps forward.

Still nothing. No claw or sand grasped at her body and for a moment she felt safer. It didn't matter that she wasn't even a yard away from him. Or that there was literally nothing around them if she ran.

Just the fact she could try helped boost her confidence.

Hands on hips, she surveyed the desert and wondered what Shikamaru would look for in it. Sand was Gaaras strength obviously so maybe water weakened him.

Great. Where was a rickety dam when you needed one.

"So, is this where you live? It's fitting honestly."

She glanced over her shoulder.

"Dull and beige. Not much depth to it."

There was no answer. If anything, the insults didn't faze him in the slightest. He just watched her with those unsettling eyes of his. While these seemed more alive, the sea glass from before didn't bother her as much.

Turning on her heel to face him, she gave a hopefully sincere smile. Answers were what she needed from him at any rate and she was getting desperate.

Her hand lifted and hung there still for several seconds. Naruto couldn't bare to look up to see his face and focused on the tail that curled around him. Pushing down fear and disgust, she placed her palm against the sand-roughened skin.

A sound rumbled up from his chest. Deeper than the ones before that Gaara had given. His hand lowered down again and fingers brushed her lower back soft as a breeze. Shuddering and unable to look up, Naruto placed both hands on the tail and dug fingers into the flesh.

Pain wasn't her goal. It was more like digging nails into a dogs coat to scratch at the skin. _Pleasure_.

From the continued noise that came, the demon was most likely enjoying it. Hiding her smile, she worked at massaging the pliant surface and tried to play it by ear what he enjoyed most. Fingers draped over her shoulders and Naruto had to focus on the texture under her hand not to shriek.

Sensing that maybe this was working, she licked dry lips and met his eyes.

"You know, can you still talk like this? You're making the same noises but-"

Pause. A fake smile with too much teeth and gum.

"-I like it when you talk."

The muscles under her hands spasmed and she jerked away on instinct. The hand surrounding her didn't even twitch though, and she soon had her breathing back to normal. Hyperventilating was not what she needed again. Eyelids fluttering close, she tried again with a stronger tone.

"Is this where you live?"

At first, she was sure he wasn't going to answer. The fact that no more harm had fallen on her yet seemed to be the extant of her luck. Then, she watched that great maw creak open like a rusted joint. Sand poured from it and his voice came on a breath of a breeze.

"This is my domain of creation. Where I mold my desires."

A fancy sandbox. What an answer. It didn't help much in future planning, but maybe she could lead him further. Pressing herself into him, away from that hovering hand, she asked more.

"So, all that mess before, that all was sand? My house and everything?"

A tilt of his head and a nod.

For a moment she was in disbelief. Sight was something she knew could be fooled. But, she had felt the carpet under her feet and the smoother flesh that she touched. The smell wasn't wrong either. Blood was still heavy in her nose and that wasn't possible to pull off that well. Naruto even remembered the noise she had heard as they ran and crashed into walls.

 _She remembered the way eyeballs crunched like cartilage between Sakukes teeth. How they still lodged themselves in his throat as fluids leaked between clenched teeth. The hard disc of the lens had caught on his split lips._

Gaaras hand pressed her harder against his tail. The rough skin against her breasts helped ground her to the present and chased away memories. They would be back later and she would live them out. But, not now.

Steady heat seeped into her front and back as she stood there. If she tried hard enough, she could imagine it was a hug from a friend. Maybe from Kiba or even Hinata if the girl was brave enough.

The names made her decide the next questions with ease. Where were the others? In this realm right now? Were the other siblings here?

A thumb pressed her head down and muffled the tail end of that last question. Panicking and unable to breathe, she squirmed against the hold. Skin rasping over his sandpaper flesh, she pulled herself free with a whine and fell back onto the sand. And almost screamed.

The now raw skin on her back felt like it was sizzling against the hot ground. Gingerly avoiding that hand again, Naruto sat up and hissed as the moment cracked open her skin.

The fuck. The fuck was that.

Head pounding and back screaming, she took in deep gulps and tried to rationalize what had happened.

Maybe she had asked too many questions? No, probably not since he seemed open until she said the last one. As soon as she shad let slip something about his siblings...

Ah. That was it. When that woman had appeared, he became detached and tense. So focused on making the sister leave he didn't even notice he had pierced into her cheek.

Gaara hated his siblings. Naruto had asked about them and for that moment, Gaara didn't matter first in her mind. Thus, he punished her.

 _'He's an overgrown brat'_ , she realized, _'and I'm the shiny toy he won't share._ '

It was the stupidest idea she had yet. But, with everything else it really did make sense. Added to that, he now looked far more angry now than before. So, just the mention of siblings could bring storm clouds over his mood.

A weapon that she couldn't use without having it backfire in return. This is what her luck was reduced too.

Surviving meant pleasing the bastard then. Even if the goal of his death seemed farther away than the horizon, she wouldn't die under him. No, each one of her friends would spit on her if she did.

Standing was a necessary evil for all it was worth. There was wetness dripping into the small of her back, but a curious hand came back with clear pus. Good. No blood meant no tongue for now.

Walking back to him on shaky legs, she adopted a guilty look and doe eyes before glancing up and away from his eyes. The same act Hinata put on for that asshole father.

Guilt. Begging for pity. A puppy tucked down and pissing itself with fear.

Was he even stupid enough? She wasn't that great of an actor and could only mime the most flamboyant actions. If he tried to pry deeper-

Ah. His head lowered and nuzzled at her torso; snout pressed against her breasts. Fighting against deep-seated instinct, Naruto let her weight fall across his muzzle and rested her chin on him. This close and she saw that ooze slip out those eye holes. Trickling down like streams onto the sand below where it faded away into nothing. There was no way to tell where he was looking, but there wasn't any need to question it.

His tongue pressed against her belly and drool soaked through the threadbare shorts. It was thick and felt like mucus as it slid over her skin. Still, she held still and let him continue. So long as those pants stayed on and he stayed out.

Closing her eyes, she gave a sharp gasp when he curled the muscle around her waist. She prepared for fresh pain to burn across her bare back, but instead the salvia soothed the rawness. It was like aloe being rubbed deep into the pink flesh and she groaned in relief.

Encouraged, he nudged her closer with rumbling approval and opened his jaws wider. Her belly pressed against smooth teeth and Naruto gave an almost inaudible squeak of fear. Those same teeth scraped over breasts as he moved his tongue higher up the back. Her breath let out in a whine.

It was disgusting. And almost boiling hot. The entire thing brought to mind of sinking into a bath of heated oil. It wasn't what she wanted, but so much of her mind told her to hold stiff and bear it. A rabbit frozen while facing down death.

Stay still. Even as the tongue pressed over breasts and something spiked deep within. Not desire, but a primitive point between fear and pleasure. It flooded her mind and she let her fingers dig into his snout. The slow undulating tongue was wrapped tightly enough that only her toes brushed the sand.

Naruto was crying. When had she started that?

In the end, her face had the chance to get coated as he finished the rounds. Her cheek fell numb and she bit back a sigh of relief. Less that she wanted to encourage it, but she didn't want to taste his last meal.

Gaara slurped back up his tongue and let her drop. And so she did.

It seemed that every inch of her had been touched and those pains from before were already a fading feeling. Other parts...they were shaking and it felt like her nerves were lashing out.

Naruto had gotten tongue-bathed. Like an infant. It really had set a new low for this overall experience.

Tears slid over grubby cheeks as she fell back onto her backside. The thick smell of old blood clung like a second skin and the saliva made the fine sand stick to her skin. Looking up, she gave a whimper as he lowered himself before her.

Together they laid over the warmed sand as he spoke to her with bestial tones to calm her. He only watched as she tore her arms bloody trying to get the smell off with sand.

Each time he simply cleaned her again.

 _It would be time before she would learn he reasoned. It was difficult for such a small thing to adjust herself to him. But, in time she would._

 _Gaara loved her. That was enough._

* * *

 **love solves everything dontcha know. i wanted more to happen in this chapter but whoops. kanky has to wait until next chapter to do this thing and talk about his fav cuts of meat***

*its breast and butt meat


	5. Chapter 5

**here's another mess chapter. My least fond one... But needed to change the setting. The next one should be better. Ts an info dump! ! As always, unedited and rough. Later.**

 **Warnings:depression, suicidal thoughts, sexual harrasment grabbing**

* * *

Above Naruto, the sky churned and bubbled like mixing cement. The undulations were soft and it was only after a time spent staring at it that she could see the movements of it. So easy was it to lose her mind in the endless space above and so welcome was the state of nothing to feel.

Every so often, she would be nudged or snuffled at. Naruto never gave any reaction to the touches or even the soft questioning churrs. She was done.

It was far easier to just watch the sky and mentally whisper names to herself.

 _Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru._

A mantra given in silence. A remembrance for she had nothing else. Naruto was unable to even give their souls a chance for vengeance. Not even a drop of blood would be spilt for their death.

It would be better to join them perhaps. To give up all responsibility and ability to destroy or harm the beast. Would they understand? Did it matter?

The names passed through her cracked lips to join the breeze flowing above.

Gaara's face appeared to peer down at her with one eye. The 'tears' dribbled down his cheek and splashed over her torso. Naruto continued to whisper the names without pause.

It didn't take long for them to become a jumble of sounds; making the same sense for Naruto as it did for Gaara. That wasn't a good reason to stop though, so she didn't.

Even when Gaara swatted at her side and gave a warning growl. A nasty promise that even though he hadn't gotten upset yet, there wasn't much more needed to push him into that state. That fact made her voice raise to a clear tone as she continued to watch the sky above them.

A paw rested on her chest and weighed heavily over it. The breath was pressed out of her lungs and drawing more in was difficult. It was like breathing in a too-tight sports bra through a straw.

It drove her into coughing fits saying their names, but she never stopped fighting to speak them.

 _Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru._

The weight is heavier now and something inside her creaks dangerously close to breaking. By now, all she can do is gasp for breath as her face heats up and lips burn. Its at this point she matches his gaze.

 _'Do it'_ , she mouths, _'crush me.'_

He won't and she has already known that. It doesn't stop the pleads nor do the tears lessen as they burn in her eyes. Snot and tears mix over her lips as she continues to ask the same request over and over.

Her grief is ignored even as his paw lifts away and curls around her shaking body. His head lowers till all she sees is black gums and yellowed teeth with her hopes stuck between them. Instead of giving, he nudged against her smooth cheek and lipped at the flesh there. The closest to a kiss that he could give.

Following that, he laid next to her and gave a great sigh that created twirling vortexes of sand. As if proclaiming, _'I'm done with your dramatics.'_

Naruto just laid there and stared up at the grey sky.

How long they remained still she couldn't say. Maybe she had somehow fell asleep or her mind shutting in on itself finally. It wasn't till the wind that she even noticed time had passed.

It wasn't the same breeze that moved over the dunes; instead it blew in as a great gust.

Gaara was on his feet before she could shake the sand from her face. Flipping over to her stomach, she propped herself on elbows and openly gaped at the woman.

The sister was the same as before. Where Gaara had dropped his illusion, she kept it up with nary a wrinkle or hair out of place. As the other demon approached with a casual sway to her hips, Naruto caught sight of the open fan and bother tongue to keep from screaming.

The fan design was a painted face with light swirls of smoke seeping between lips. The eyes were heavily lidded with spidery strokes detailing each eyelash. The angular cut of those eyes were worked into the nose and lips below them. Thin and pale as the smoke around them.

The hair was down instead of pulled back. Shikamaru hated his hair down.

Unable to look at that dead painted gaze, Naruto buried her head in her arms and curled in on herself. She pushed herself to hope that the woman wasn't here for her and perhaps that they would leave on the wind.

Gaara seemed to share that thought. He snapped teeth at his sister and foam crested his maw; dripping down in heavy drops. One splashed over Naruto and made her whimper. Disgust or fear? It was a sickening combination of both.

The sister responded to all this with a dramatic sigh as she fanned herself. The sand crunched under her feet as she came closer and cocked a hip out. The picture of 'this is borderline ridiculous' and all it entitled.

"Stop that Gaara. Its so **revolting** when you drool like that."

Naruto couldn't help but agree. Gaara took it personally and gave a low hiss.

"Look," the woman started, "she's the last one alive. By the rules, she has to spread it. That means-"

This time Gaara just roared and stomped his front legs. They came down not even two feet from Naruto and this time she didn't hold back a screech as she rolled out of the way. The beast above gave no mind and continued to voice his displeasure.

Not to be interrupted and silenced, Temari continued to screech right back. What she said was impossible to decipher for Naruto and for a moment all Naruto could be was impressed at how loud the siblings could be.

Then something tapped at her ankle and proceeded to grab within a crushing grip. Of course this was enough to grab Naruto's attention away from the tantrum and no time was wasted as she tried to pry it off.

It was a beautifully craved hand of dark wood with delicate fingers that had a grip from hell. It continued to pull down her foot and leg into the sand despite how hard she worked to break the fingers. She was starting to spit curses and pull the leg itself when another hand

shot out and fisted itself in her hair.

It felt like her scalp was being torn off, but the arm had enough hair to jerk her back onto the sand. The fall was cushioned at least, but the strength behind the arm didn't lessen. Instead, more joined in as they rose from the sand.

They pinched at her flesh and grasped at her shorts as her legs were swallowed by sand. The ones crossing over her torso went as far to cup her breasts and squeeze until the flesh was a dark red. Fingers even danced over her neck and tickled along her pipe as she screamed.

Naruto wailed. There was no other way to describe the noise she made as she fought against the hands. Finally, she screamed for him.

If he looked away from his sister she wouldn't know. The smooth wood had worked it's way between her teeth and made her choke on them. A tooth chipped when she ground her jaws.

The rest of her didn't take as long as her legs did.

Naruto was gone.

* * *

 **Enjoy I guess. Ugh mobile posting is a pain.**


	6. Sorry folks!

Hey, happy holidays! I hope everyone is having a wonderful end of the year! I wish all of you a great year ahead!

Now for the actual reason. I'm dropping this story.

I don't want to continue it or even rework it. The plot is weak and everything is half assed with it. I didn't even plan from chapter to chapter with anything. But, it did help me and do what it needed to do.

I wrote this thing to pour out a bunch of negative emotions. My mother had passed and I needed to write a story that was horrible. Where the character was helpless and nothing went right. I did that. And it helped! **Also, don't talk about it. Zilch**.

But, I'm done with it. I don't enjoy it and I don't like how it reflects my skill. So, I'm deleting this soon and calling it off. I'm going to be posting another story that has similar tones and is hopefully better written.

Thank you to everyone who read. Double thanks to reviewers!

Spoiler: Naruto is sent back as per the game rules. Waking up surrounded by the dead bodies of her friends isn't a welcome sight, but it's expected. Going upstairs, she finds the tiny pistol in her drawer. Something given to her as protection.

Naruto kills herself. Police are called when no one comes home from the party. The bodies, bar Naruto's, are unknown deaths and evidence is taken. The case is closed soon after.

A young cop finds the weird instructions and decides since it's to be destroyed anyways that he may as well enjoy them.

The siblings eat well.


End file.
